


Sinners

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly have sex in a church....There's really not much else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting me sent straight to hell.

“Oh my god, we’re going to hell,” Waverly gasped out.

It all started when Wynonna, her sister, and newly appointed Black Badge agent, Officer Haught, were forced to track down the latest Revenant to wreak havoc in Purgatory in the middle of the night. Turns out that the town’s local preacher happened to be it. The trio cornered him in Purgatory’s only church where Wynonna shot him between the eyes with Peacemaker, finally sending him to hell. The irony of this occurring in a church wasn’t lost on any of them.

Wynonna had almost immediately left right after, grumbling about going to sleep. She tossed a good night over her shoulder at the couple, knowing not to expect her baby sister to go back to the Homestead with her.

Waverly and Nicole, on the other hand, lagged behind. When they’d received a call about the Revenant, they’d been slightly…busy. And by busy, it meant that they had been in the middle of fucking each other’s brains out. They couldn’t be faulted for that. They’d had such little time to actually be together in the past several days that the one night they were free, they’d practically pounced on one another before they had even walked through Nicole’s front door.

Still running on the adrenaline of fighting off the Revenant, all it took was one look from Waverly and Nicole had her girlfriend lying on her back on a wooden pew with her pants down around her ankles as she buried her head in between her thighs.

In the fucking church.

"Holy shit! Yup, we’re so going to hell,” Waverly continued to say through breathy moans as she grasped red hair in her fists. Her shirt and bra had been pushed up to reveal her perky breasts as Nicole squeezed one, pinching and rolling her nipple between two fingers.

Waverly whimpered as Nicole briefly took her mouth away to say, “Baby, I’m gonna need you to just stop talking about going to hell for like one minute while I make you come. M’kay?”

Before she could respond, Waverly’s mouth opened in a high pitched whine as the mouth and tongue that were absolutely ruining her went back to work. Her inner walls clamped down around nothing as she felt her clit being sucked on. When she glanced down at her girlfriend, her eyes instantly slammed shut; the sight of Nicole’s head between her legs sending her hurtling over the edge.

Her legs tried to close themselves on instinct, but Nicole forced them to stay wide open, her hands holding onto them firmly. Waverly’s body shuddered as ecstasy crested over her, the satisfying hum of pleasure coursing through her veins. When she finally stopped shaking and Nicole had finally removed her mouth from her pussy, she reached for the redhead and pulled her to straddle her lap on the pew, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Not wasting any time, Waverly quickly unbuttoned the pants Nicole had thrown on in their haste to meet up with Wynonna and thrust her hand into her underwear. She moaned into their kiss as she ran two fingers through the wetness that had gathered there.

"You’re so wet,” she whispered in awe against Nicole’s lips.

“All for you, baby.”

The brunette moved her fingers to lightly circle her clit, causing Nicole to grunt.

“Fuck, Wave, inside. Fuck me, baby.”

How could Waverly resist that request? Simple answer: she couldn’t.

Moving her hand back down, she plunged two fingers inside her girlfriend and set a brutal pace from the start. The wooden pew she was on was starting to hurt her back and she knew that it couldn’t be comfortable on Nicole’s knees on either side of her hips. She wanted Nicole to come hard and fast so that they could get back to their bed and resume the slow, loving worship of each other there.

Waverly curled her fingers against Nicole’s velvet walls, searching for that one spot that she remembered finding by accident one night. She had been shocked at first, simply due to the violent reaction that spot elicited from her girlfriend, but once she’d recovered from her initial surprise, she’d made it her goal to continue hitting it as much as possible. That night, they’d discovered that Nicole was able to have at least three orgasms back to back without stopping. Since then, they haven’t tried to beat that record, but maybe one day soon.

When Nicole gasped loudly and her mouth opened in a perfect “O”, Waverly smiled in triumph. She had found it. Her fingers hooked deep into her to stroke that sensitive spot and Nicole’s back arched as she sat up on her lap. She threw her head back and began thrusting her hips in in time with Waverly’s fingers. One of her hands tangled in her own hair as the other rested upon Waverly’s chest in order to brace herself.

“Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop,” she pleaded. “Fuck, right there! You’re gonna make me come.” Her breathy gasps turned into full-fledged moans as she called out Waverly’s name as she came. Stars burst behind her closed eyelids and she could’ve sworn her soul left her body for a split second. Waverly helped her ride out the last of the shockwaves before slowly removing her hand from her pants. Nicole collapsed onto her, panting heavily.

Just as Waverly went to bring her fingers to her mouth in order to lick them clean, a hand shot out to stop her. She watched as Nicole guided her fingers to her own lips and sucked them in, moaning once more at the taste of herself.

Waverly pouted in dismay. “Well that’s not fair. You got to taste me _and_ yourself and I didn’t.”

Nicole chuckled at her upset girlfriend and gave her a chaste kiss that the brunette promptly tried to turn into passionate. Pulling back before it got heated, she said, “Don’t worry, Wave. We have the whole night ahead of us. We just gotta get home first.”

Waverly looked around, suddenly remembering where they were. “Oh shit, yeah. We better get outta here.” They stood up and fixed their clothing before clasping hands and heading out. “I can’t believe we just had sex in a church,” she giggled.


End file.
